La verdad de tras de Harry Potter-Riddle
by Indra Snape-Potter
Summary: ESTO ES SLASH SNARRY (HOMBRE/HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA RETROCEDE, SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO. Su hijo Harry fue secuestrado el día de su nacimiento por Albus Percival W. Brian Dumbledore, ellos dan al niño por muerto, desconocen que Dumbledore solo lo llevo a vivir con na pareja de recién casados los cuales viven en Manchester, Inglaterra.
1. Chapter 1

"Haz sentido que no perteneces al lugar en el que te encuentras? Que no estas donde deberías?  
"Si tu respuesta fue una rotunda negativa déjame felicitarte, tienes una vida perfecta, perdón deja que me presente mi nombre es Harry John Crane, desde que tengo memoria vivo en Manchester, Inglaterra e igualmente desde que tengo memoria me tratan como su sirviente, limpio la casa y hago la comida desde los 5 años.

"Llevo una vida que nadie envidiaría, me siento un intruso en casa de mis padres, a veces me pregunto si en algún punto de mi vida llegara alguien que si me demostrara amor, cariño y amabilidad o seguiré con mi vida igual de miserable como hasta ahora.  
"Ni en mi escuela pude encontrar amigos, nadie me habla todos hacen lo posible por evitar acercarse al bicho raro, pero no es como si me interesara no agradarle a los demás ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, claro cualquiera lo estaría si en tu casa eres solo el que hace limpieza.  
"Por si les interesa saber se acerca mi cumpleaños número 11 y como siempre no espero fiesta, regalos o un trato especial por parte de mis padres o los niños del colegio, ya que nunca lo han hecho y no lo espero.

"En todo el tiempo que tengo de vida no he recibido un abrazo, una caricia, una sonrisa o una simple palabra de aliento, es sencillo no espero aprecio, ya no me ilusionaré pensando que un día cambiaran.

"El deseo que tengo en la vida es formar parte de esa bella familia con la que soñé a mis 6 años de edad.

"Sueño de Harry

"En mi sueño me encontraba en una Mansión, no podía ver nadie desde donde me encontraba, hasta que escuche una hermosa sinfonía risas de niños escaleras arriba, me dio curiosidad así que tome la decisión de averiguar quienes eran los propietarios de tan melodiosa sinfonía.

"Camine por un pasillo excesivamente largo, hasta encontrar el cuarto entre sin hacer ruido, en el cuarto me encontré a 2 hombres adultos de no mas de 30 años, el mas alto poseía una piel blanca, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda hermoso enmarcados por sus cabellos cobrizos no muy largos.

"El otro hombre no tan alto como el primero, el poseía una piel igualmente blanca, sus cabellos negros completamente desordenados, sus ojos de un color café similar a la avellana se encontraban detrás unos lentes de montura redonda.

"En el cuarto también se encontraban un niño y una niña. El niño poseía unos ojos de color similar al hombre de anteojos, pero sus facciones eran la combinación perfecta de los dos adultos, la niña poseía una belleza incomparable sus cobrizos cabellos lacios le llegaban a media espalda contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos verdes.

"Los cuatro se encontraban jugando en la habitación, corrían, para mi era simplemente hermoso.

Fin del sueño

"Para mi fue indescriptible la inmensa alegría que llenaba esa habitación, me sentía completo al estar con ellos en esa Mansión aunque no pude interactuar con ellos me sentía inmensamente protegido.

"Ese es mi deseo formar parte de la familia de mi sueño, si ya se lo que estas pensando que es imposible que deje ese tonto deseo de lado, pero dime si tu sufrieras todo lo que yo, ¿no pensaría igual?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mansión Potter**

Como otras noches Tom Riddle despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, por culpa de los sueños que al parecer eran en Londres muggle. En él había un niño el cual sufre de maltrato, aunque el sueño cambiaba el niño era el mismo y como siempre al parecer sus padres son los que maltrataban al indefenso niño.

Aunque Tom no conocía al niño de nada, un sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro el de proteger, se sentía muy frustrado por no poder protegerlo, porque aunque eran sueños nunca podía interferir en ayuda del menor.

En sus sueños el niño era obligado a limpiar toda la casa y cocinar las tres comidas del día, el niño era agredido por cualquier motivo, lo atacaban tanto física como psicológicamente, siempre se referían a él como fenómeno nunca por su nombre por lo cual Tom no podía ponerle nombre a su motivo para estar en vela hasta altas horas de la noche. En muchos de sus sueños Tom presencio pocas veces en las que el niño hacia magia accidental. El niño era mago posiblemente por eso lo trataban de fenómeno en su propia casa.

Tom salió de la cama procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería despertar a James, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido. Lo preferible era salir para despejar su mente y no alterar el sueño de su flamante y perezoso esposo. Mientras salía del cuarto que compartía con su pareja, decidió ir a ver como estaban sus hijos.

Por ser las más pequeñas el cuarto de las gemelas estaba continuo al de sus padres, entro y vio a sus dulces gemelas profundamente dormidas, herencia innata de su adorado esposo eso sin contar el apetito voraz que poseían las niñas. La primera a la que se acercó a arropar fue a Iris Onika la pequeña de las dos, después fue al lado de Citlalli Pandora al igual que con su otra hija la arropo y salió antes de que alguna despertara.

El cuarto de su hija Indra Lilian su pequeño ángel cuando no la hacían enfadar, la niña era de lo más adorable pero si se enfadaba podría ser muchísimo peor que Wilburga Black la madre de Sirius Black el padrino de la niña.

Mientras Tom salía del cuarto de Lils, iba pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacer si le hicieran algo como lo que le ocurre al niño de su s sueños, Tom sabe que mataría si solo tocaban un solo cabello a cualquiera de sus hijos, por sus ellos no importaría ir a Azkaban, incluso por proteger al impulsivo de su esposo no le importaría matar, todo por el bien de su familia.

Dejo de pensar en el tema cuando llego a la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo Zain el mayor de todos, pese a que la puerta del cuarto de su hijo era de caoba el niño no se inmuto ya que Severus la había hechizado para que no sonara solamente por las noches cuando a su Padre Tom lo iba a ver.

Tom se adentró en la alcoba del niño, se acercó silenciosamente a su cama, el rostro de su hijo mostraba una sonrisa lo que le daba un toque de serenidad, se notaba que el cualquiera que fuera el sueño que tenía Zain era muy alegre.

-¿Me pregunto qué es lo que sueñas mi niño? - dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.

La curiosidad pudo más con el -¡Merlín! Cuánta razón tenían Remus y Severus en algún momento casarse con un merodeador tiene sus desventajas, eres una muy mala influencia para mi James.- dijo momentos antes de adentrarse en la mente de Zain.

De repente se encontraba en un campo con una inmensa vegetación, a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Tom se podía apreciar una ladera y en la sima de esta dos niños jugando, a uno de ellos lo reconoció inmediatamente era su hijo Zain con sus inconfundibles negros cabellos rebeldes, en frente de su hijo estaba el otro niño, este era de la misma estatura de Zain.

El niño era rubio con destellos castaños que no se notaban a simple vista y menos si este no dejaba de brincar, Tom tenía la total certeza, de que el niño, no era ninguno de los trillizos de Lucius y Remus. Puesto que los trillizos aunque muy diferentes en complexión lo que poseían idéntico era el color de sus cabellos el característico rubio platinado casi blanco de todo Malfoy.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Tom fue la inmensa felicidad que enmarcaba el rostro de Zain, lo cual lo impulso a acercarse aún más para poder verle el rostro al niño que hacia inmensamente feliz a su hijo el cual en ciertos momentos se mostraba ausente como si le pesara algo en el alma.

Al acercarse lo suficiente Tom descubrió que el misterioso niño, que hacia reír a Zain como nunca, ni siquiera los merodeadores conseguían esta alegría enorme en el pequeño cornamenta como le dice Sirius, el niño era el mismo con el que Tom había soñado hace unos momentos.

Solo que en el sueño de Zain, este niño era feliz, reía, jugaba y por lo visto bromeaba. No como en los sueños del adulto, en los cuales el niño sufría, lloraba, se protegía de los golpes que recibía. En los sueños de Zain el niño no poseía ningún rastro de sufrimiento en su angelical rostro.

-No comprendo. ¿Por qué sueñas con este niño Zain? Cuestiono Tom una vez fuera de la mente de Zain y regresando al cuarto de este.

Mientras salía del cuarto de su hijo, de vuelta al suyo, Tom tenía constantes dudas en su cabeza, ¿Quién era ese niño? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué aparece en los sueños de Zain y él?


	3. Chapter 3

Es un día más para Harry Crane tenía que limpiar la casa.

Mientras cumplía con las labores de la casa, en la cabeza de Harry seguía rondando el extraño sueño donde estaban los dos hombres y el niño que según se notaba era de su misma edad.

Para Harry la vida es dura, el cariño y la vida es un campo de batalla, en el cual tienes que luchar por sobrevivir, y más cuando se vive con dos personas que en lugar de tratarte como un hijo, para ellos eres el encargado de mantener la casa impecable y la comida en la hora estable.

Mansión Potter

Es una mañana excelente en la casa de la familia Potter-Riddel, claro exceptuando el hecho de que Zain para des aburrirse, despertó de un modo poco cauteloso a Severus que llego de visita al igual que Lucius, Remus, Draco, Osiris y Niall, los cuales llegaron para planear la fiesta de Zain, por su cumpleaños número 11, los cuatros niños estaban nerviosos por la llegada de las cartas del colegio.

-Ven acá niño malcriado... - se escuchó el grito de Snape por toda la casa.

Todos salieron de sus cuartos para ver a Zain escapar del alcance de Severus, que iba todo mojado, tanto del cabello como de la piyama negra.

-Que te ocurrió Severus? - preguntaron Tom y James a la vez.

-Pasa que su retoño, se le a ocurrió la grandiosa idea de despertarme sin tanto. -dijo Severus enojado volteando hacia donde estaba Niall, Draco y Osiris ya que Zain se encontraba de tras de ellos.

-Zain eso es cierto? - pregunto Tom un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, papi. - contesta poniendo cara de corderito.

-Como conseguiste entrar al cuarto de Severus sin despertarlo Zain? - cuestiona James con sorpresa.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos todos, creo que incluido Severus, porque es imposible no despertarlo.

-No se papi, solo lo conseguí. - dijo Zain un poco emocionado. -Perdóname Severus, no... Lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo.

-Esta bien, pequeño granuja. - dijo Severus abrazando a Zain. -Digno hijo de James tenías que ser.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry se levantó a causa de un sonido extraño, proveniente de su ventana, al asomarse descubrió una lechuza con una carta en el pico, le pareció lo más extraño del mundo pero sintió curiosidad por el contenido del sobre, abrió la ventana lentamente procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres.

"El ave entro, sobrevoló por encima de la cama de Harry y dejo caer la carta encima de la almohada y sin más salió de la habitación, Harry contemplo como la lechuza se alejaba en el horizonte hasta que se volvió una pequeña motita cerro la ventana, volteo a ver la carta que descansaba sobre su almohada, la tomo con un poco de reticencia al voltearla descubrió que la carta estaba a su nombre.

"Sr. Harry Crane

"La volteo para ver su contenido al reverso había un escudo, y debajo un sello, pese a toda su curiosidad Harry no estaba seguro de abrir la carta, pero se dijo a si mismo que no perdía nada con abrirla nada malo podría pasar. Total la carta llego a su cuarto, tenía su nombre y nadie en la casa lo sabría, rompió el sello y leyó:

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín Primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos, Jefe supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)

Estimado Sr. Crane

Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Junio.

Muy cordialmente:

Directora Adjunta

Miles de interrogantes se formularon en su mente. Al principio se dijo que podría ser una broma, pero muy en el fondo una parte de él quería creer que si existía ese tal "Colegio Hogwarts" y que él era un mago. Pero claro no como los de día de brujos que tenían la piel verde y tampoco los de las fiestas infantiles ya que él no podía sacar un conejo del sombrero y cosas así. La principal interrogante era ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus padres?

-Oh que torpe soy casi lo olvido- Harry se regañó a sí mismo -¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Mansión Potter

Mientras en la mansión lo que se esperara que fuera una mañana tranquila de verano, se vio perdido con el grito ensordecedor de 4 niños con sus 11 años cumplidos, uno de ellos apenas cumpliéndolos ese mismo dio.

Dada la algarabía de los niños, aparecieron los adultos, con una evidente interrogante en sus rostros pero al ver lo que los niños sostenían en las manos todas sus preguntas sin formular fueron contestadas, finalmente las cartas habían llegado.

-Ya veo el motivo de tanta efusividad- comento Tom con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus esmeraldas.

-Pequeños demonios, creía que sus gritos eran por que Tom había decidido que James ya no merecía estar aquí- dijo Severus con burla, ganándose una mirada maligna de parte de James y esquivando un cojín conjurado por Tom -Hey era solo una broma. Hormonados.

-A ver niños las cartas- comenzó Remus pero los niños volvieron a saltar y gritar como locos -Niall, Osiris y Draco denme las cartas y dejen de gritar.

-Chicos su papá tiene razón, ya dejen de gritar, con que nosotros nos enteremos basta no quiero que despierten a su hermana y sus primas- dijo Lucius apoyando a su flamante esposo ganándose un beso de parte de Remus y que sus hijos le sacaran la lengua.

-Hey váyanse a hacer sus cosas a su cuarto que tenemos niños presente- exclamo James burlonamente -o tranquilos yo me encargo, Severus a tu cuarto que esto es malo para tu salud.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosito

-Aunque te cueste aceptarlo.

-Si mal no recuerdo el que se comporta de lo más infantil aparte de Sirius de todos nosotros eres tu James.- contraataco Severus

-Ya estoy cansado de esto compórtense los dos, están peor que los niños- dijo Tom antes de tomar rumbo asía su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo.

-Papi ¿Qué le ocurre a papa?- cuestiono Zain con marcada preocupación en su angelical rostro.

-No es nada cachorro, ya sabes que es un poco dramático, papá esta así porque su bebe ya creció cariño- le explico James mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Severus los alentó para que fueran por las niñas para que bajaran todos a desayunar mientras él iba por Tom para que los acompañara. Al entrar al cuarto Severus vio a Tom en un sillón que daba al hermoso patio de la mansión.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Tom?- pregunto sin vacilación.

-Lo que ocurre en esta fecha como todos los años- comenzó Tom -Hoy tendríamos que celebrar la llegada de las cartas y el cumpleaños de 2 de mis hijos, a pesar de que han transcurrido ya 11 años de eso extraño a mi niño Severus.

-Si lo sé y te entiendo, aunque aún no he tenido familia te comprendo- expreso Severus -pero no te puedes derrumbar así Tom, no te puedes permitir estar así tu sabes que no podemos hacer nada ya no se puede, Zain noto que algo ocurría, lo bueno es que James le dijo una mentira creíble.

-Créeme que eso es lo que menos quiero Severus, seguir mintiéndole a Zain, ya no podemos seguir ocultándole la verdad ni a él ni a los demás niños.

-Cuando llegue el momento entre todos le diremos la verdad a los niños- le prometió -pero mientras tanto quita esa cara que los niños lo van a notar y echaras por tierra la mentira de James.

-Bueno lo mejor será ir al comedor antes de que no nos dejen comida- exclamo Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Merlín! Y con Remus y James embarazados será peor, ya llevan 10 minutos en la mesa- dijo Severus con preocupación -será mejor que corramos, con tantos Gryffindor's en la mesa Lucius ya habrá sufrido un ataque.


End file.
